


The TARDIS, Her Thief and Her Rival

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Other, Rivalry, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Petals Prompts, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was broken, alone and wanting to end it all. She couldn't bare the idea of letting him go. This is how the TARDIS saved her Thief and the unexpected consequence it brought her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The TARDIS, Her Thief and Her Rival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @timepetals drabble prompt: Rivalry

She was desperate. 

He was despondent.

He was always stubborn and a bit too prideful, but this time was different. This time he was ignoring her sound advice because he was too broken to listen.

She needed to find a way to save him. Her beloved.

Despite his protests or maybe because of them; she took him to the one place she knew he could not resist. To the one spot in the entire universe that would tempt him to not leave her.

Earth. England. London to be precise. 

He struck her with the mallet.

She threw him to her cold, metal grating.

He cursed her in a million different languages.

She told him she loved him in a million more.

He stumbled outside her protective interior, looking for trouble.

She knew he would find it. Oh, she knew. She knew him so very well after all!

A basement in a department store is where he discovered it. He rolled his eyes. This time they were the same colour as the ice that gripped his hearts. He would have left them all to their own devices if he hadn't created this situation. He glanced down at his hands, they were empty. He was alone. The last of his kind; a fate worse than death, but he'd soon correct that mistake. He thrust a hand inside the pocket of the battered leather jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Time for one last whirl.

He tore through the dimly lit recesses of the basement and sub-basement. He found the dead man's body. He had seen enough death. He mumbled an apology and moved on. Autons. He groaned. The Nestene Consciousness would be nearby. He'd have to deal with that. Maybe that would be his final chapter then? Oh, he could only hope!

A new sound reached his ears...And really? What was with these ears? A female voice. Of course, just another stupid ape he'd have to save or watch die. He burst through the door, taking the honey blonde with the delightful, full mouth by surprise, yet she didn't flinch, he noted. Instead, she willingly took his hand, and together they ran.

When the Doctor finally came back to her, the TARDIS welcomed him with a delighted hum.

He didn't growl at her. He didn't sneer. There was no sign of the Oncoming Storm. There was only her thief. He leaned against her centre console and told her a story. A tale about running and a girl. A girl?! A _human_ girl! No, not a girl, a Rose. Her name was Rose and evidently, she was fantastic.

The TARDIS huffed.

The Doctor laughed.

The TARDIS was pleased but not too pleased. After several centuries together, she could recognize the signs of a rival for her thief's affections. And from the look upon his handsome, daft face, this one was going to be like no other!


End file.
